Heart full of soul
by ElisaRosie
Summary: Crossover Sherlock & Harry Potter My first fanfiction so please be kind. Hogwarts AU Also, english is not my native language so there will probably be a lot of mistakes. Story follows young Molly Hooper and Sherlock Holmes in adventures and sometimes simple and sometimes complicated ways of growing up. Eventually Sherlolly, in later chapters M rated.


**A/N: Hi, I hope you will enjoy reading this story. :)**

 **Crossover Sherlock & Harry Potter**

 **My first fanfiction so please be kind.**

 **Also, english is not my native language so there will probably be a lot of mistakes. Story follows young Molly Hooper and Sherlock Holmes in adventures and sometimes simple and sometimes complicated ways of growing up. Eventually Sherlolly, in later chapters M rated.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or Harry Potter, I'm just another fangirl. All credits to J. K. Rowling for making this incredible universe and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Moffat and Gatiss for writing not only the world's best detective but also the most likeable one.**

 ** _Heart_** ** _full_** ** _of_** ** _soul_**

 **Chapter 1**

It was the most beautiful day. Amazing and magical. Perfect day. It was the day Molly Hooper expected for years and dreaded for months. She was going to Hogwarts. She, Molly, little eleven year old girl with long brown hair and big brown eyes was going to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry today, on the 1st September 1990. Since she got her acceptance letter there was no end to her happiness until, unfortunately few weeks ago when she realized that there was a possibility that the new people she was going to meet would not like her.

She was self conscious about her appearance and she was really hoping to meet new friends at school, but Molly didn't think that her plain look and worn out clothes exactly helped at making new acquaintances.

At the Platform 93/4 at King's Cross station in London was crowded. Molly Hooper came to station with both her mum and dad but with every passing minute she thought that that wasn't maybe such a good idea. Her mother was constantly crying for the last few days and like she already didn't have to restrain herself from sadness about leaving home and her family, seeing her mother cry right before entering the train and father trying to hold himself together but with watering eyes was heart breaking to her. She kissed them and hugged them tightly one last time, told them that she loved them and entered the train. As train went further and she waved less and less, she started crying. She cried for a few minutes and when she let the emotions that were building up inside her for a last few days out, she went to find a seat on a train for herself. Hallway between compartments was fill with students, she assumed some older and some younger but she didn't look up because her eyes were still swollen and red and she didn't want anyone to see her like that. Because she wasn't careful enough she bumped into someone. Molly looked up and realized that there was a boy in front of her with quite irritated look on his face.

She started apologizing: "I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry..."

"It's alright. You seem a bit lost. Can I somehow help you?" came a quick response but even though the words were nice and generous, the tone that a boy was speaking with was kind of: _bored and irritated, but I'm a gentleman so I'm going to offer my help to this young lady in distress._

"Oh, well, thank you for your offer. I don't want to be tiresome but I'm trying to find a seat somewhere, but everything seems already occupied…" She didn't have time to finish her sentence as the boys another quick response came: "Follow me. I will take you to your seat. With you in compartment will only be two boys if that is not a problem."

"Oh no, of course not. Thank you very much. It's really nice of you to help me… Which grade are you? You seem too young to be a prefect, but you also seem quite intelligent and well informed…"

As they were walking through the crowded hallway he smiled and let out a little laugh: "Well Miss you give me impression of a smart young lady if you concluded that in less than a minute. Today I will start a first year at Hogwarts just like you."

"Oh…" she blushed "I thought you were older… I mean because of the way you speak… and walk… I'm sorry…"

"Oh please do not apologize for irrelevant things. It annoys me." he said

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way…" she stopped herself before she continued to embarrass herself even more in front of him.

"This is your compartment. You're welcome. You will be traveling with this young men who goes by the name John Watson even though he has a middle name that he do not wish to inform me of… But of course I will find out, especially now when I realized that only mention of his middle name annoys him very much. My name is Sherlock Holmes, for a few years time I will be the youngest and the most competent auror of all time, which yes, answers you unspoken question that I will be the best that ever walked on this planet. You seem like a girl who comes from a wizarding family. Even though you were a bit physically lost, I gathered from our little conversation that you are familiar with prefects and the way things work around our school. You also seem a quite emotional and goodness just screams out of you with your habit of apologizing, little smiles and blushes. You are chatty but even though you can't seem to pronounce two full sentence in front of me, and I blame that on your feeling of being intimidated by me, you are intelligent. Because of your clothes you think that you are not going to fit in, but let me assure you that the main reason you are not going to fit in is your lack of ability to respond people with witty comeback out loud as you obviously do in you head. I also think you are overthinking everything, too much for a eleven year old and if you continue to do so you will have even bigger problem with anxiety that you already have. And I would like to conclude this little monologue with a message that I, and with that I mean both John and I would like to be your friends because you seem like a, once again, person with a brain who actually knows how to use it-" John coughed a little "-oh and you seem like a nice person and we would like you to be in our little group. By my predictions John will be a Gryffindor, I must become a Ravenclaw and you could probably choose between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, but I assume you will choose Ravenclaw because of your some emotional connection to the house. But, long story short, what is your name?"

She gaped at him. She was unable to pronounce any kind of sound, let alone words. She stammered and after a little while finally said: "M-Molly, Molly Hooper."

 **Thank you so much for reading! I hope it wasn't too bad!**

 **Love,**

 **Elisa Rosie**


End file.
